1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for clustering devices in an Internet of Things (‘IoT’).
2. Description of Related Art
In an Internet of Things (‘IoT), a wide variety of devices may exist. Each device may include different attributes, different capabilities, be located at different places, and so on. Without identifying common features and aspects of the many devices that make up an IoT, managing heterogeneous devices in the IoT may become difficult.